The Summer My Mother Left Me
by Trebles.and.Tones
Summary: Alice is dropped on the doorstep of the Cullens — a family so perfect, she knows she doesn't belong. For three months she will stay with them, but what happens when she starts to feel she might just fit? AU/Human.
1. Prologue

**AN: I am moving this from my alt account Lirio De Amor. I may slowly move everything from there to here, but I am rewriting this and felt it would fit better here, on this account. Please let me know what you think, etc. Enjoy. **

* * *

Parents are never supposed to leave their children. It is supposed to be encoded within their DNA as soon as they have a child. As soon as they become a parent, they are supposed to know — they are supposed to put their children before themselves.

But, my father left me and my mother when I was not quite two years old.

He couldn't handle the stress of a family. He liked to drink. He hated my mother. He didn't want a child. He had other things to worry about.

You would think that, that would be enough; that one event like this would be enough on a girl to last her entire life.

You would think. But, you would be wrong.

When people say that everything happens for a reason … well, maybe they should have something really bad happen to them and see how they like it. See if they like the outcome. See if they still think that everything happens for a reason.

I got hit with the final blow when I was 14 years old. My mother practically left me on the doorstep of strangers to go on her so-called vacation with her so-called boyfriend, James, for three months. I should have seen it coming. But I hadn't. I should have seen what was right in front of me, like I normally did, but I hadn't seen what my mother was doing.

Three months. Are you kidding me? Like I didn't have enough on my plate but to have to worry about the strangers my mother was making me live with for three months? So what if she knew them? That was beside the point. I did not know them! I was pretty sure I had never, not once in my life, even met them.

The day she left me with those I did now know, I swear I saw her shadow linger longer than she did from the second story window of my new room. I stared at that shadow for several minutes, then, when I finally closed my eyes and reopened them, it was gone, just like her.

But, like I said: they say everything happens for a reason.

And, then again, sometimes people just get left in the shadows.


	2. Dropped Into An Unfamilar Vortex

The sullen girl sitting in the stationary vehicle sighed deeply. Her short, blue-black hair stuck out at odd angles because it had a mind of its own, and no one could tell it what to do. It was so different from her mother's long, curly, bright, red-orange hair, that it was almost funny. Had the teenager not known her father had had the same color hair as she did, she honestly would have wondered if she was actually related to her mother. They were so different. Her mother was tall, where she was short. Her mother was social, where she was awkward. Her mother had green eyes, where she had eyes the color of dark silt. She was everything her mother was not.

The girl was small, much too small for her 14 years, but her mother often summed it up to her being born nearly three months early, after a horrific car crash that left the woman barren after her daughter was born. In reality, the girl actually looked more like an 11 or 12 year-old than a 14 year-old, but after fighting to stay alive for the first six months of her life, her mother was pretty sure that her size would never matter. Her attitude and fiery personality made up for it entirely.

Mary Alice Brandon, known to everyone as simply Alice, had finally gotten out of the front seat and was leaned against her mother's ugly blue Honda, staring at the house in front of her.

It was three stories, white, with dark green shutters. The yard was perfect, with flowers and everything. It was most definitely a step up from the shitty apartment she and her mother lived in. In fact, you could probably fit their whole apartment in these peoples' living room.

"Mom, why can't I go with you? I don't even know these people! How can you just leave me here?" Alice asked, changing her stares from the house to glares at her mom, Victoria.

"I've already explained this to you a hundred times, Mary Alice. I am going to be gone three months; you have to be able to go to school while I am gone," Victoria said, refusing to look at her child, who was close to a tantrum.

"Then when you get back, I have to change schools again. This is so stupid. Why couldn't you have taken your stupid vacation at the beginning of the summer so I could have gone back to my school at the beginning of the year? You know, like a normal person?"

"I am not going to discuss this any further, Mary Alice, as I have told you, I am the adult. This is not up for discussion. Esme is coming out, now, please, at least act like you know how to behave so that she doesn't change her mind about keeping you. James and I are leaving in the morning. I do not have time to find other accommodations for you."

"What a shame that would be," Alice said sarcastically.

"Stop it, Mary Alice!"

"Mom, stop pretending like you care. And stop calling me Mary Alice!" Alice hissed then stepped away from her mother because she knew that, given the chance, her mother would smack her for her mouthy remarks and she didn't want that to happen.

Alice looked up suddenly and stared at the woman who was walking towards them. She was tall and thin, with bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of khaki slacks, a light pink polo shirt, and brown flats. It looked like something straight out of Desperate Housewives. Even her hair was perfect: wavy, shoulder length caramel brown locks, with not a strand out of place.

"Victoria! How have you been?" Esme Cullen asked Alice's mother, quickly giving her a hug.

"I have been fine," Victoria said quickly. "Esme, this is my daughter, Mary Alice. She goes by Alice, though. For some godforsaken reason she does not like the name that I gave her."

Esme looked at Victoria oddly. She had not seen her in years, but the woman in front of her looked frazzled, rushed. She still had the massive amounts of red, curly hair, but she had aged in the last 17 or so years. She had aged quite a bit, in fact, and Esme immediately worried for the woman's health. Obviously Victoria needed this vacation.

"Well, then, Alice it is. How are you, dear?"

Alice stared at her and rolled her eyes. She had to be kidding. Dear? Was this woman even from this century?

"Great," Alice muttered under her breath, turning around so that they couldn't see her face as she rolled her eyes again, and so she didn't have to see their faces — mainly her mother's, as her displeasure would be known by a simple look and a twitching hand. But Alice wasn't an idiot. Her mother would do nothing here in front of Esme. Not when Alice was about to stay with this woman for three blasted months.

"Well, okay. Alice, why don't you help get the rest of your stuff because I have to catch a plane in two hours," Victoria said awkwardly to her daughter, trying to keep her from saying anything else before she left.

"Yes, Alice, dear. Your room is ready and waiting for you. The things that you sent are in there, still in the boxes, waiting on you to put them away. Except for your computer; it has been set up, as requested," Esme said gently, staring at Alice interestingly. She knew very little about this child, and was anxious to get to know more about her.

Alice did share a slight smile with Esme at that. But it quickly disappeared when she turned to her mother who was trying to do nothing but get away. Alice couldn't put her finger on it, but something settled heavily in the pit of her stomach. She went to hug her mother good-bye, but it was no surprise when Victoria simply patted her on her head and told her she'd see her in three months.

* * *

Victoria and Esme stood outside of Victoria's car as the red head anxiously twisted her key ring around. She needed to get going, but was trying not to be rude. Victoria had said goodbye to Alice, and had watched Esme walk her to the house to show her to her room so Alice could start to put all of her things away.

"Esme, I know that she seems like a bratty kid, but she really is a good one."

"Victoria, I have two boys and two girls; I also have my daughter's boyfriend and my nephew over all the time. Don't you think that I know how kids are?" Esme asked jokingly.

"I know, but I want her to behave while she is here. She has a tendency to be a little … overactive. She takes Ritalin for it, as you know, but she still tends to get in trouble for being overactive at school quite a bit," Victoria explained softly.

"I am sure that after she settles in there are probably going to be some ups and downs. I would be worried if there weren't any ups and downs. But there will be nothing that Carlisle and I cannot handle," Esme told her friend.

"I suppose you are right. Remember, her medicine and inhalers are in the bag that I gave you with all of the papers that she'll need — her school records, doctor records, and the ones giving you temporary guardianship of her. She carries an inhaler with her, but she has three, and I try to keep three filled at all times. I keep one on me at all times and when she is in school they keep one. She tends to forget to carry hers with her even with incessant badgering on my part. If she has an attack, she needs it as quickly as possible. Her Ritalin is another case entirely. She takes one at lunch every day, which I give to her because she cannot remember to take them. During the school year she takes one at breakfast, and then the school gives her one at lunch time. Otherwise, she will be bouncing off the walls before school is out."

"Victoria, I can handle her, I promise; besides, Carlisle is a doctor. I promise, your baby is going to be safe with us."

"I know Esme. Esme …" Victoria stalled, getting into her car and stared back up at Esme.

"Don't let her forget that I do love her … she's mad at me right now, but eventually she will understand. But, I love her and she needs to know that," Victoria said, then sat back again in the driver's seat of the Honda.

Esme looked at her for a moment, then shut the door for her as Victoria rolled the window down.

"See you in three months, Victoria."

"Yeah, three months. Bye," Victoria said, quickly starting her car and driving away.

Esme watched her drive away, ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach before she walked slowly back into the house.

Something about the way that Victoria had left was really bothering her, but she wasn't quite sure what — she simply could not put her finger on it. Esme quickly moved the thought out of her mind and headed up the pathway to the front door.

Something caused Esme to stop and look up. When she did, she looked up at the second story into the room Alice would be staying in. There, at the window, the girl stood, staring vacantly at the spot her mother had just disappeared from. Even from so far up, Esme did not miss the single tear that slid down the child's cheek.


	3. Wonderful Chaos

Esme knocked on the door of Alice's new room and then waited a few seconds. She heard Alice softly tell her she could come in while at the same time slowly opening the door to the woman who would be housing and taking "care" of her for the next three months. Esme took this time and looked around the room she had set up for Alice. It was originally her 8-year-old son Edward's room, but that had changed right after she had gotten the phone call from Victoria not three weeks ago asking her if she and Carlisle would keep Alice for three months, moving Edward to a room on the third floor where his piano was located so that he could use it at his will.

She had planned on doing so this summer anyways, and converting this room into a sewing/crafts room, but the arrival of Alice had changed and hastened those plans. Esme didn't mind though. She loved that her home was overflowing with children. It made her heart full.

The phone call really had come as a shock. She hadn't heard from Victoria since college, and had been even more shocked when she had been asked to take in her old friend's 14 year old daughter for three months. She had not even known Victoria had a child to begin with, and being asked to keep the girl was a shock. A complete and utter shock.

"Alice, how do you like your room?"

"It's fine. Thanks," Alice said, looking around the room for the millionth time since she had come into the room. The truth was, she actually loved the room a lot. It was so different than what she was used to, with her mismatched thrift store furniture and, most recently, wood paneled walls that no amount of posters could ever hide.

All of the furniture in her new room was made of a dark walnut: the bed, dresser, and desk. The furniture even smelled new, so Alice expected Esme had either recently purchased it, or it had never been used.

Three of the walls were light pink, while the last wall, where the window was located, was dark brown. The trim was white. The curtains and suede bedspread were light brown; the carpet a cream color. It looked like something Alice would have picked out herself, given the chance. She had never been given that choice though. Her mother was not one to care about how her bedroom looked or even if she was happy about it.

"Your mom told me that you liked pink."

"Yea, I do," Alice said, surprised Victoria had even known and a bit embarrassed for being fond of a color she expected most toddlers to enjoy. It had always been her favorite color, though.

"Well, why don't you get unpacked before supper? Do you need any help?"

"No. I can get everything," Alice said quietly. She had been thinking about unpacking already, but was dreading it. Who wanted to unpack? She honestly didn't mind living out of the boxes, but obviously that was not going to be an option to Esme if she was already wanting her to put things away.

"Ok. Alice, I hope that you feel at home here. I hope that you feel like you can ask me or Carlisle for anything."

Alice merely nodded. She doubted she would talk to them much. At least she wouldn't if she could get away with it. As much as she liked to talk, she didn't care to talk to many adults.

"Alice, I am going to start supper; Carlisle and the boys will all be home soon, so you can meet them at supper except for Jasper. He is spending a few days with his mother while she is in town. Rosalie should be home soon as well. Try to unpack everything so that we can store the boxes after supper."

"Ok," Alice said as she watched Esme leave her new room. Boys? Rosalie? So did Esme and Carlisle had children? Alice quietly wondered to herself why her mother had not told her. Maybe she should have paid more attention to her surroundings on her way up to her new room earlier. Surely there would have been pictures somewhere, had she thought to look for them. She honestly hadn't even thought to look for photos though and she wished she would have now.

Alice looked around the room — a room that was much larger than her old room had been — and at the boxes that were stacked against the farthest wall. Fifteen haphazardly packed boxes. All of her stuff had been sent from the old apartment because her Mom had said they would find another one when she got back. She had put all of her stuff in storage, along with the furniture from Alice's room. There was no sense in paying rent on an apartment no one would be in for three months, according to Victoria.

Most of Alice's stuff had been sent early. Her laptop was already set up on the desk. Her mother had marked the box that had held her computer equipment so that it would be ready when she got here. She liked to look online at fashion designs and had a program on her computer to create and sketch her own. It was the only thing of value she really had. One day she would be able to freely design her own line. She looked forward to it.

Alice slowly put everything else away like Esme had told her to do. She knew that within a week the room would look lived in, and there would be things on the floor. Clothes would be thrown around the room, making it look like her closet had thrown up. She would probably even have a glass or two on her bedside table. She absolutely hated cleaning with a passion and was not exactly tidy on a good day. Victoria had given up ages ago with trying to get her to clean her room.

She just didn't want Esme to be mad at her before she had even met the rest of the family. Not that she really cared, but right now she didn't have the energy to argue with anyone. Which was funny, since most of the time her energy was limitless. Right now, though, she felt mentally exhausted and utterly confused by the whirlwind of activity that had occurred around her over the past three weeks — when she had been told she would be staying here for months.

It didn't take her long to put everything up, even though she did have a lot of stuff that had already been sent and plenty that she had brought with her. She unpacked her clothes, CDs, books, and her speakers she was able to hook her phone too so she could listen to music when she wanted to without earbuds.

Esme had told her Mom that they had wireless internet in their house, so she turned her computer on and got on the internet, checking her mail quickly.

That was when she heard a child cry out. She looked towards her door, startled. She got up and walked towards the cry.

She followed the cry into a soft yellow and pink room, and saw a baby in a crib, standing inside of it, holding onto the side rail, a onesie with little pink dinosaurs all over it. The baby had caramel brown hair that matched Esme's own.

This might not be too bad if she got to play with a baby.

* * *

Downstairs, Esme heard Bella crying and started up the stairs, as Bella was not a patient one when she woke up. When Esme was halfway up the stairs, however, Bella stopped. That was unusual, as the baby very rarely ever stopped crying until she watched her mother walk into her room to comfort her.

When she got to Bella's room, Esme was surprised to see Alice playing on the floor with Bella. The 14 year old girl, with so much attitude, was gone. The little girl who was playing with Bella actually looked happy. She looked so young, without the angry lines on her face. She was quietly talking to Bella as Alice tickled Bella's stomach. Bella was smiling at Leah, giggling even.

"She likes you, Alice," Esme said. Alice jumped and slid away from Bella.

"I'm sorry. She was crying. I came to see what it was."

"What do you mean? What it was? Did your mother not tell you that Carlisle and I had a small child? Bella is only a year old; she is our youngest," Esme explained as she watched Alice shake her head.

"No. Mom didn't tell me anything, except that I was going to live with you for three months. Mom and I don't talk much," Alice replied, never looking up from the floor.

"Oh, well, in that case, Carlisle and I have Bella, whom was a delightful surprise because we thought we could not have any more children; and, then we have Rosalie who is 16, Edward, who is 8, and Jacob who is 13. Edward and Jacob were both adopted when they were quite small. We also have two frequent visitors, Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, and my nephew Jasper. Emmet is 17 and Jasper is 15, nearly 16."

"Okay," Alice said, standing up and dusting of the non-existent lint off of her pants. "I am going back to my room."

Alice walked past Esme. Already her hard demeanor had returned and those angry lines were creased into her face.

Esme had a feeling that she was going to have many ups and downs with her new surrogate child in the months to come.

Esme went over to Bella and picked her up.

"Why don't we go watch television in the living room while Mommy fixes supper, BellaBug?" Esme asked, ticking her baby.

Bella laughed.

"Pooh!" She shrieked in a fit of baby laughter that was music to Esme's ears, as Bella said one of the few words she had recently learned.

* * *

Esme was at the kitchen counter cutting up vegetables for supper and watching Bella, who was in her pack and play in the living room watching Winnie the Pooh and playing with her toys, when Carlisle Cullen walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her from behind. Carlisle kissed Esme lightly on her neck, and then nuzzled her neck with his nose and slowly licked her neck up to her ear with the tip of his tongue, knowing that if one of the kids walked in they would not be able to see what he was doing. Esme let out a girlish giggle as she dried her hands on a nearby towel.

Carlisle, with his brilliant blue eyes and dazzling blonde hair, was the love of his wife's life. She loved him more than she thought was possible to love a man, and would do anything for him, as he would for her. Esme turned around in his embrace and began kissing her husband.

"Gah! Mom! Dad! Why ya gotta kiss like that?" Edward Cullen whined as he walked, sulking, into the kitchen and sat at the 10-person kitchen table. He threw his baseball glove on the top and crossed his arms over his chest, an obvious pout settling on his lips.

Edward had a halo of bronze ringlets around his head and bright blue and gold eyes to match. He was a mischievous little boy who was often stuck on his Mama's hip unless she was getting on to him. Then he would try to hide in his father's study. He still thought that his mother was oblivious to the fact that he hid in there, even after so many years. If only he knew the things his mother truly did know.

Esme passed Carlisle a look that asked, 'Are we still having trouble accepting the new addition to our family?'

Carlisle nodded slightly; just enough that his wife could see his action, but not their son.

"Edward, sweetie, what is wrong?" Esme asked. As if she didn't already know.

"Nuthin," Edward mumbled. Esme stepped away from Carlisle and looked down at her son.

"Edward Anthony, you can try to lie to a lot of people, but you know better than to do so to me. You have never once been able to lie to me and get away with it, why try? Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong," Esme told her youngest son.

Edward looked up at her and sighed.

"You gave her my room," He said, almost too quietly for Esme to hear it.

It was Esme's turn to sigh. They had been back and forth over this situation with Edward several times, but apparently they were going to have to do it one more time. She truly didn't understand his reservations, as he had known he was getting a new room this summer regardless. It had merely happened on a time frame not of Edward's choosing, much to his disdain.

Esme walked over to the table and pulled a chair up close to Edwards.

"Sweetheart, look at me. We have talked about this. The only other room in the house that is big enough to be a bedroom is the one with your piano in it and we were moving you into that room this summer anyways. We could have put Alice in that room, however. Now, would you rather her be in there, where you would have to get her permission to play your piano, or would you rather be able to play it whenever you like?" Esme asked the little boy.

He sat there for a minute. This surprised Esme. Edward loved his piano, and when they had bought it for him two years before, he had slept beside it for nearly a month.

"Edward Anthony, answer your mother," Carlisle said softly, also a little surprised that he was taking so long to answer.

Edward looked up at his dad and sighed.

"I am excited about getting a new room."

"Then honey, what is wrong?" Esme asked him, taking his small hands in hers.

"Mama, you don't have to share a room with Jacob while you are finishing my new room! Jacob is always playing football and doesn't always take a shower every night like he is supposed to do. He smells like a wet dog! His room is never clean…"

"Edward! Jacob is your brother and I will not have you talking about him like that," Esme scolded lightly. "I know that you like things a little cleaner than Jacob does. But it is only for a few days. I have been working on your room, and you will probably get to move into it the day after tomorrow," Esme finished.

Edward looked up at her, trying hard not to cry. But, tears glistened in his eyes, so he just nodded and looked down at the floor.

"Edward, two more nights. Then you will have your room. But you will get along with your brother. Understood?" Esme asked him. He nodded sullenly.

"Edward, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for supper. Your mother and I will finish cooking, and everyone else should be here soon," Carlisle interjected. His son sometimes had the tendency to lose his temper, and he knew that his wife had already had a long day, so a tantrum did not bode well for their son.

"Okay, Dad," Edward said, getting up and running up the stairs.

"Walk, Edward," Esme yelled after him. All they needed was for him to slip and fall down the stairs because he thought he had to run everywhere he went. Those were a set of stitches no one wanted, especially, since Edward had already had stitches twice from falling on the stairs.

Before she could move back over to the food she was preparing, Carlisle snaked his arms back around her waist again.

Once again, she twisted in his arms and moved around to face him; she snaked her own hands around his neck and planted her lips firmly on his.

"Mom … Dad … get a room," Jacob snickered as he walked in the house. He laughed when his parents both turned towards him and both raised their eyebrows at him. Jacob had been their first adopted child, and the hardest since he was Native American and part of the Quileute tribe. Carlisle and Esme had known his parents before they were killed in a car accident, but the tribe had not wanted the boy to go to a family outside of the tribe despite his biological parents naming them his guardians in their will. It had been a nasty battle when the boy was only a year old. Jacob favored his Quileute parents — he was already nearly as tall as Carlisle, his black hair cut short, but spiked in the front. He remembered nothing of the custody battle for him, thankfully, and Carlisle and Esme made sure he knew where he came from. They spent time on the Quileute Reservation every year so Jacob would know his heritage.

"Shut up, dog breath," Rosalie said, following her brother into the house. She threw her car keys on the table and her book bag by the garage door.

"Jacob, Rosalie," Carlisle warned. Jacob looked down, but Rosalie stood her ground, gazing fiercely at her father.

Rosalie had the same blue eyes that her father had and wavy blonde hair that reached her behind. She was tall and thin, and in the eyes of everyone, beautiful. But she preferred to be seen as fierce and smart.

She was their first biological child, and was very spoiled. Her problem was that she had her father twisted around her fingers like a yo-yo string, and knew exactly how to dangle him around when she wanted something, much to Esme's dismay at times. It was not exactly easy wrangling her eldest in at times, especially when a pout made her daddy melt in her hands.

Which was probably one of the reasons that she thought Rosalie would get away with failing her Algebra class, however, it had only gotten her sent to summer school, which she was still not happy about. But, as both her parents had put it, how could a child receive all A's in every subject, and then receive an F for the first time in her school career in Algebra?

"Daddy, you don't know what he did," Rosalie batted her eyelashes, and stuck her bottom lip out a little.

Esme stifled a laugh and stepped between her husband and daughter.

"Rosalie, we are not even going there …" Esme sniffed the air and winced.

Yes. She knew what Edward was talking about now. She also now suspected what Rosalie was going to say.

"Jacob, honey, you need to go and wait in your father's study. He needs to talk to you about something," Esme said quietly, sending a smile at her son.

Jacob ran upstairs without ever looking at his mother or father; he simply wanted to get away from his sister before she told on him for trying to blackmail her on the way home. She had gotten even madder when he threatened to do something to her car. Rosalie was funny about her car, and had already been mad that she had to wait for him to get done with football practice before she could go home from Summer School. He wouldn't have really messed with her car. He didn't have a death wish, and that was a sure way to die quickly, if not from Rose, from his parents.

But, Jacob had seen her making out with Emmett, quite passionately, and their parents were unaware that his older sister and her boyfriend did stuff like that in public, especially at school. They had been dating for a year, and before that had been best friends since they were toddlers, but everyone knew that it would not going to go over well if they were caught making out on school property and Carlisle and Esme found out. Emmett's parents could not possibly care less, as they spent very little time with him as it was, even Jacob knew that. Emmett ate supper with them every single day.

Back downstairs Esme turned to look at her daughter.

"Okay, Rosalie, I know what the problem is. Edward has already complained about it. Your brother is just going through a change and probably does not even realize it yet."

"Mom, how can he not realize that smell?" Rosalie wailed. Carlisle took that as his cue to leave and started to head towards his study to discuss his oldest son's oncoming puberty. It would be better than staying in the kitchen with his wife and daughter while they discussed things of this matter — whether he was a doctor or not, those type of conversations never went well with his over dramatic daughter.

"Rosalie, everyone handles puberty differently. Need I remind you of two years ago?" Esme asked, turning towards the counter to start making the burgers that had been left when Carlisle had come in the house. If she didn't finish soon, she was going to have a hoarde of hungry children on her hands. She had, at least, finished cutting the onions, tomatoes, and lettuce for the burgers.

"Mom. That is so not the same," Rosalie hissed, slightly embarrassed that her Mom would even bring that up.

"Rosalie Lillian Cullen, it was no different, that I can promise you," Esme said with a stern look toward her daughter.

Rosalie sat down at the table and glanced at her Mom, thinking about her own experience two years before.

She had been taught all about the things girls go through when puberty strikes. Esme had talked to her about them from her tenth birthday on, and if she ever had a question she knew that she could talk to either one of her parents. However, when the fateful day arrived that Rosalie Lillian Cullen would become a "woman," she had thought she was actually dying. She had been at school, and had become hysterical. The school nurse had had to call Esme to come and get her, because she would not tell them what was wrong with her. It had taken Esme several hours to calm her daughter down.

Esme laughed silently at her daughter's silence, knowing she was thinking about that fateful day she had started her period and thought she was dying.

"One day you will realize that I am often right. Now, why don't you come and help me. I have to get supper finished, and I am sure that Alice is probably wondering what is taking so long for supper to be ready."

"Oh! Mom, I'm sorry. I forgot that she was going to be here when I got home from picking up Jacob from football practice!"

Esme smiled at her daughter. Rosalie had also had mixed emotions about Alice coming to stay with them, but for a completely other reason than Edward. In fact, even when Bella had been born, and everyone had found out that she was a girl, not a boy, Rosalie had cried. She had been the only daughter of Carlisle and Esme for fourteen, nearly fifteen years at the time; she sure didn't want to share the title with a baby. Now, though, Rosalie loved Bella and usually watched her when her parents needed her, too. Bella probably loved her big sister most after her parents, though Esme would never tell the children that.

"Well, give her a little space, okay? I have a feeling that she might have a little bit of trouble adjusting to life in our house."

"Why?" Rosalie asked, looking up at her mother with curiosity.

Esme glanced at the stairs, then back at Rosalie.

"She is not used to living with this many people, nor living as you do. She has not grown up the way you have."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked her mother, generally interested in the reasons this strange girl could have for not adjusting well to her family.

"You live a very structured life, Rosalie. All children your age are not used to it."

Rosalie stood there for a minute and thought, trying not to bristle at being called a child. Then she glanced back at her mom and laughed.

"Oh! You mean that she isn't used to living with the rules that you and dad make us follow. Or, rather, you think we fol … um … yea," Rosalie's eyes grew twice their normal size.

Esme raised her left eyebrow at her child as she continued cooking the burgers in front of her.

"That you think we should follow so that we do not make huge mistakes that some teenagers make," Rosalie said with a bright smile.

Good save you little angelic looking brat, Esme thought happily. She felt herself smile, though she tried not too. Esme loved her children more than anything in the world. Even if they did often have a way of finding trouble, she could not imagine it any other way. As badass as Rosalie thought she was, Esme knew better. While some rules were broken, Rosalie tried her best to follow the rules her parents set for her and her siblings.

"Rosalie, dear, why don't you go introduce yourself to Alice and tell her supper is nearly done? And on your way back in here, will you bring Bella in and put her in her high chair, please? I am already running late, and am I correct in thinking that Emmett will be here for supper?"

Rosalie blushed before saying anything.

"Um, yea. He will be here. I will go meet her and get Bella after," Rosalie said, practically running for the stairs.

Something was definitely up with that, but at the moment, Esme knew that she was going to have to let it slide.


	4. Rules

Alice could hear all of the commotion downstairs, but could not care less at the moment. She was becoming restless. It was this room. She felt trapped in it. It was not because the room was small — it was anything but small. It was simply because there were four walls and the door was shut that Alice felt like a mouse trapped in a cage.

Soon, however, there was knocking at her door. Alice just stood there. Silent. Still. Semi-Steady.

It did not make whoever was on the other side of the door disappear though, because the door opened up even though Alice did not answer.

In walked a blonde haired, blue eyed goddess. Alice stepped back quickly and stared up at her. How in the world was this girl so perfect?

"What are you staring at? I am Rosalie. I came to introduce myself to you, upon my mother's request, and to get her to stop asking me questions before I incriminated myself. She is a sneaky woman, my mother. Though, you will surely figure that out soon enough. She told me that you had arrived while I was at school, and then waiting on Dog to get out of practice. Daddy had to go and pick up Eddie on his way home from the hospital. So, everyone is home now except for Jasper who won't be here tonight I don't think," Rosalie told Alice.

Alice, in turn, continued to stare at her. Rosalie was 5'9, making her about 10-inches taller than Alice. Alice felt small in Rosalie's very presence, let alone the fact that she hovered over her.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself or just stand there?" Rosalie asked her, crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently.

Alice stared at her, but did finally start to talk.

"I am Mary Alice. But, don't call me Mary, call me Alice. My mother dropped me off here so that she could have one on one time with her stupid boyfriend. I will be here for three months. If my mother finds it suitable to be on time, which she very rarely ever does. I was not even aware that Esme and Carlisle Cullen had children until about an hour ago when Esme informed me of that fact," Alice told her, moving her hands sporadically as she talked.

She had been stuck in the room far too long, and her energy and nerves were building up inside of her.

Rosalie stepped back and looked at her for a moment.

"Hmm, Alice it is. I have a feeling that you and I will get along just fine," Rosalie said, already sensing that Alice was not afraid to voice her opinion when it was deemed necessary. Rosalie automatically liked that about her.

"Oh, no worries, Rosalie Cullen. I knew the minute that you walked in my room that we would get along," Alice told her, then turned around and walked towards her window.

Alice had always had a way of reading people, and knew instantly whether or not she would get along with them or not. Rosalie had been easy to read. She figured they would probably have their ups and downs, but they would still get on just fine.

"So, Alice, is there anything you wanna know?" Rosalie asked, gracefully plopping down on Alice's bed and crossing her legs. Alice was positive that she had never seen anyone sit down as gracefully as Rosalie just had.

Alice looked at her, and shrugged.

"I don't know. The other's … what are they like? I met the baby … but Esme said that there are two more here, and then a nephew and your boyfriend."

"Oh yea. Let's see. Emmett is my boyfriend. He is always around. He will probably scare you when you first see him, but, I mean, it is because you are just so tiny, and he is anything but tiny. I mean, no offense, but you look like you are Edwards age, and he is only eight, soon to be nine."

Alice ignored that little tidbit. She was used to being told that. She was only 4'11 and she would probably not grow much more, if any. But, her size did not bother her. In fact, she liked it. She felt it gave her an edge that others didn't expect.

"Edward is the youngest boy. He plays the piano, and, although Mom told us not to say anything, this was his room. He is still getting over the fact that you are taking it over. But he will get over it. He was getting a new room this summer anyways. He is a mama's boy, and he thinks that no one else should get as much attention from her as he does. I don't even think that he realizes that Mom gives all of equal attention. But, whatever, he just tends to be selfish sometimes."

"He is only eight though," Alice said. Rosalie scoffed at her response. She just did not know Edward yet.

"Just wait. You will see what I am talking about. He is such a nosy little brother. I mean, I love the kid to death, but he and Jacob both are so nosy! If they can find a way to get me in trouble, they will. So, I would watch out for them. They are sneaky little devils."

"Aren't all guys," Alice said with a slight laugh. She looked up at Rosalie and smiled.

"Yea. Jacob is the other one. He is thirteen. We call him Dog, but don't let Mom hear you call him that if that is what you also decide to use. Even his football teammates call him Dog. Our mother, however, believes that people should be called by their given names. So, whatever you do, definitely do not call him Wet Dog. That one gets us in trouble every time. I am not sure why that one get's Mom's panties in a twist," Rosalie said, and laughed lightly, though thinking about the time she had called him Wet Dog at the store a few months prior sent a shiver down her spine. Her mother had been livid. She tried to make sure Esme Cullen was no where around when she called Jacob by that particular nickname.

"I think that I will just call him Jacob."

Rosalie shrugged. She knew Alice would call him Dog before it was all over with.

"You should also know that Jacob likes to play pranks. You will be subjected to them. I promise. Then there is Jasper. He is Mom's nephew, and he is always around because my Aunt Kate is often out of town. He even has his own room here. He is quiet. You will probably get along with him quite well. Most people do," Rosalie told Alice. Alice just nodded.

"Supper is ready!" Esme called from downstairs. Rosalie looked at Alice.

"Come on, Mom will only tell us once. I am sure that she and Dad will go over the 'Cullen Family Rules' before the day is over. There aren't a lot, but they expect them to be followed. But, don't be nervous. The family is rambunctious, but you will get used to everything," Rosalie finished and jumped off the bed gracefully.

"Rosalie!" Esme said from the bottom of the steps.

Instantly the look on her face changed to one of slight horror.

"I am getting Bella now, Mom," Rosalie yelled as she ran out of the room and down the stairs to get the baby and put her in her high chair.

Alice just watched her leave, and smiled. It might not be so bad living here. At least she felt like she would get along with Rosalie.

* * *

Esme watched as her family hurried to the table once she announced supper was ready to be eaten. She watched as Rosalie ran into the living room, where Bella was watching television still in her pack and play, and grabbed her up so that she could wash her hands and bring her to her high chair.

Jacob ran down soon after, fresh from a shower. He ran over to Esme and threw his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Mom, you shoulda just told me I smelled!"

Esme had to stifle a laugh and patted her son affectionately on the back.

"Then next time I will," She whispered back. He threw his head back in laughter and then ran over to his spot at the table. Jacob truly was her most laid back child, though Bella seemed to be a close second if her first year was anything to go by.

Like clockwork, Emmet, with his curly brown hair and muscular body, walked through the front door and sat at his own seat. He was very much a son to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They had accepted him the minute Rosalie had come home, at the age of two and a half, and informed them that one day she would one day marry 'Emmybear." They had accepted him even more when they realized he did not have the most attentive parents.

Next in was Edward. He was indeed still sulking. But, Esme knew that he would be over it soon enough, so she let him be.

Carlisle, Rosalie, and Bella all came in at the same time. Bella was giggling as Carlisle tickled her belly, having taken the baby from her big sister; Rosalie was sliding into her seat beside Emmett, trying to catch a kiss before her mother noticed her. Esme, however, had eyes in the back of her head and turned around to send a look towards the two lovebirds that said don't even think about it. They sprung apart instantly, choosing instead to hold hands under the table, hopefully away from the prying eyes of her mother.

The only one missing now was Alice. Esme didn't have to wait long. Alice peeped around the corner less than five seconds later.

"Alice, dear, please come have a seat between me and Edward," Esme told her. Without her saying so, Alice knew that this would be her permanent seat at the table.

Alice sat down on the edge of her seat, her legs jumping up and down at ninety miles an hour. There were too many people staring at her and it was making her beyond nervous and anxious.

"Hello Alice. I am Carlisle," He told the small girl. By this time, her legs were her shaking her entire body.

"Hey," Alice said. She knew that she was going to get on just fine with these people eventually, but right now she felt like she was on display. Like a monkey at the zoo.

"Everyone, introduce yourselves, one at a time," Esme told them sternly. Given the chance, they would more than overwhelm Alice.

"I am Emmett!"

"Jacob."

"Edward."

They all knew that Emmett wanted nothing more than to eat, and afterwards he would introduce himself properly. Jacob was hungry as well. Edward would just have to let her grow on him.

"Okay kids, let's eat," Carlisle said. He, too, was starving after a long day at the hospital and then playing catch for a bit with Edward after picking him up from baseball practice.

Alice looked at the table. They were all passing food to one another. Alice's legs were still going strong, but she had yet to reach for anything to fill her plate. She honestly wasn't that hungry — her stomach was in knot due to the fact everything and everyone around her was new.

She felt something on her leg, and looked town. Esme's hand was on her lap, gently patting her leg. Silently, she slowed down the rapid movement of Alice's legs without ever looking down. Alice looked up at Esme, who smiled at her.

"Eat, dear. After supper, Carlisle and I would like to speak with you about your stay with us," Esme told her quietly.

"Okay," Alice said, then looked at her plate. Esme had already placed food on it. She knew if the plates of food went around the table without Alice getting anything, it would be gone, so she had, without Alice realizing it, already put the food on her plate, so the girl would have something to eat.

"Thanks," Alice mumbled. Esme patted her leg and encouraged her to eat. Alice looked at her plate and did as she was bid, though she mostly picked at the food and tried to keep up with all of the conversations going on around her.

* * *

Supper had been uneventful. The only thing that had occurred was Alice's constant bouncing, which she seemed to be unaware of. Every time that Alice would begin to rapidly kick out her legs faster, Esme would silently place her hand on her leg to still it, without anyone being the wiser. It would have been easier had Alice been able to reach the floor from her chair, but she was several inches away from being able to do so.

As soon as supper had been cleared and everything had been put away, Alice remained seated at the table. Rosalie winked at her, then went into the kitchen with Emmett to wash the dishes. It was a chore she did not mind doing as long as Emmett was there with her.

Edward went to play his piano, and Jacob took Bella into the living room to play with her while their parents talked o Alice. Jacob, always one to make sure everyone knew he was a "man," melted into a puddle where his baby sister was concerned. The elder Cullens honestly wondered how spoiled Bella was going to be when she was older and had all of her siblings wrapped around her fingers.

Alice was now, not only full of unleashed energy, but was also past being nervous. Her fidgeting was becoming consistently more rapid.

"Alice, dear, would you mind coming into the den with Carlisle and I?" Esme asked, noticing once again that Alice's leg was jumping. In fact, her entire body was fidgeting around. Esme silently wondered if she had taken her medication at all that day or if this was simply the after effects of it wearing off.

"Yea. I don't mind," Alice said, getting up. She was happy to be able to move around. Dinner had felt like it lasted hours to her.

Carlisle and Esme both noticed that Alice was quick to get up, and practically ran into the den. Once there, she walked around the room and looked at everything. There were several bookcases, though two of them were full of nothing but DVDs, ranging from chick flicks and horror movies to Baby Einstein.

"Alice, would you please come sit?" Carlisle asked.

Alice turned and looked at both adults. Esme was sitting on the couch and Carlisle was standing by a coffee table.

"I would rather stand. I just had to sit at the table for an hour. I need to move around," Alice told him then turned around to look at the rest of the living room.

"Alice, please come sit down beside me. After we have talked, you may look around more," Esme told her softly, yet in a way that told her that she wanted her to obey. It was a mother's voice; that was for sure.

Alice sighed and then slowly went over to the couch and sat down as far away from Esme as she could. But, then she realized that that forced her to be closer to Carlisle. Picking what she thought was the lesser of two evils, she scooted back towards Esme.

None of this went unnoticed by either of the adults watching her.

What they did not know, however, was the Mary Alice Brandon grew up in a home where physical affections were not given freely. Hugs and other endearments were seldom given by Victoria, let alone praise and encouragement. Alice was also not used to men, except for James, whom she detested. He was an ignorant bastard who had taken her mother away from her. He was a cruel man at that, and his cruelty was one of the reasons Alice didn't understand why her mother stayed with him.

Whether she always agreed with her mother or not, though, she was still the only one that she had. She had kept her alive for fourteen years, so she was a pretty good mom, all things considering. At least Alice thought she was.

"Alice, dear, you are going to be staying here for at least three months. So, Carlisle and I believe that it is our job to assure you that while you are here, you will be well cared for, safe, fed, and clothed. You will not want for anything. There are, however, rules we expect our children to follow. You will be no different. We already consider you one of ours. Emmett and Jasper are also subjected to the same rules. We expect you to behave, no matter what the circumstances," Esme told Alice.

Alice was trying to pay attention. But, she had so much information in her head that it slightly frustrated her that they were trying to cram in more. She felt overloaded. Couldn't they tell that? Could they not see she was overwhelmed?

"Esme, I understand that there are rules that I must follow. I am fourteen, not stupid. My mom had rules," Alice smarted off. Esme looked at Carlisle, then at Alice. Alice's legs were jumping up and down, and her hands were moving with every word that she spoke.

Alice flinched when Carlisle moved to the coffee table and sat down on it, directly in front of her. He reached for her hands, and she froze. Carlisle was watching her intently, never losing her eyes. Alice did not want this man to touch her. She didn't even know him.

"Alice, are you nervous? Maybe a little anxious?" Carlisle asked her, unconsciously checking her pulse. She was in an entirely new situation, so he suspected she was both, and possibly scared as well.

"No," She whispered and tried to pull her hands away from him. Carlisle looked down at her wrist then looked up to study her face more intently.

"Alice, your pulse is a little fast. Are you sure you are not feeling anxious?"

"I am sure," She said, trying to pull out of his grasp again, to no avail.

"Alice, I understand that you are going through a big change right now, and if you need anything, all you have to do is ask. That includes medical attention. Esme tells me that you are asthmatic and that you are on Ritalin for hyperactivity. Have you had your medication today?" Carlisle asked her.

She hung her head, and did not look at either of the adults around her.

"It has been a long day; can I please go to my room?" Alice asked them, simply wanting one of them to give the okay and for Carlisle to let go of her hands.

"Alice, we really need to discuss the rules first," Carlisle said. Alice stiffened up, her eyes narrowed, though she refused to look Carlisle in the eye. This did not go unnoticed by Esme. Carlisle was too busy being doctor to notice how uncomfortable Alice was right now. Esme wasn't sure why her husband was being a bit dense right now, but she did know that Carlisle needed to leave Dr. Cullen at the door for now. For some reason, he hadn't been able to do that when he noticed how Alice was acting.

"Alice, would you be more comfortable if you and I talked tomorrow after you got a good nights' sleep? I am sure that you are tired," Esme said, sending Carlisle a look that said, 'We need to let it slide this time, and you and I need to talk.' Carlisle nodded slightly, let go of Alice's hand, and got up from the coffee table.

"I will go get the little ones ready for bed, Esme." Carlisle said, patting Alice on her shoulder and leaving the room.

Finally, Alice began to relax a little when Esme got up.

"Alice, sweetheart, let's go up to your room so you can get ready for bed, and I can show you where everything is."

Alice practically ran up the steps to her new room. Esme sighed at the sight of another one of the children running up the stairs. She knew the next day she was definitely going to have to sit down and talk to Alice. She also knew the best time for that talk was probably going to be after she had had a good nights' sleep, granted that the girl actually slept.

Esme followed Alice into her room and looked around. Everything looked to have a place, which pleased Esme. Cleanliness was a big thing in her home, and she constantly had to get on to both Rosalie and Jacob about their rooms; Rosalie because she tended to throw clothes on the floor instead of hanging them on hangers, and Jacob for general messiness.

"Okay, Alice, the bathroom you will share with Rosalie is across the hall, as you know. If you need anything, Rosalie's bedroom is to your right. The boys are all on the third floor now, and they have their own bathroom. Unless there is an emergency, they will always use their own. Carlisle's study is on the third floor, and our bedroom is at the end of this hallway. If any of the doors are shut to anyone's bedroom, please knock before entering. That is a rule that everyone must follow, though know Carlisle and I will come in whether we are invited or not. If you need anything, please let me know. Okay?" Esme asked her gently. She could tell that Alice overloaded with all of the information she had been given over the last few hours.

"Okay," Alice said, and sat down on her bed.

Alice watched Esme walked towards the door and turn around.

"Alice, I hope that you are happy here. I hope you will grow to love us as your family, no matter how short a time you are with us," She said and walked out of the door, quietly shutting the it behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Edward was still not very happy about losing his room too Alice. This was apparent when he got up for breakfast, and told his Mom he didn't care what she cooked.

Edward was a finicky eater, and for him to say this surprised Esme a great deal. While they did not cater to Edward's, or any of the children's, wants, she tried to make sure they all at least had a good breakfast to start their days and she would not force them to eat something they did not like if they had, at the very least, tried it in the past.

"I am going to finish your room today, Edward, stop pouting."

"I ain't pouting," Edward replied, his bottom lip protruding slightly. Esme sighed and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Edward, if you pout, I will be unable to finish your room today because you and I will have to sit down and have a little talk about your behavior. However, if you can behave, I might be able to guarantee that you will sleep in your new room tonight. Understand?" Esme asked her young son, her right arm wrapped around his shoulders, and her left laying gently on his left.

Edward sighed deeply. He nodded solemnly and grabbed an apple to take up the stairs to his piano.

He had things to do today. Things that did not involve his mother, that was for sure.

Esme, on the other hand, watched her son walk up the stairs and sighed. She had known it was not going to be an easy transition for any of the children, accepting another child in their family, no matter what length of time she was going to be there. But, she had expected Edward to be the most accepting, even though he had been the one that had to give up his room. It honestly surprised her that he seemed so angry.

She had thought that he would like to move from his room into the new one because his piano was in the new room on the third floor. He was old enough now that he didn't have to be on the second floor with his parents, and that was another thing that she had thought would excite him.

She had been wrong, though she expected him to change his mind soon enough.

* * *

Later, Alice woke up slightly confused by her surroundings. These walls were not hers. The bed she was lying in was not hers. Then she remembered. Her mother had dropped her off into a hole in the middle of nowhere yesterday. So, these things were hers. These walls were hers. For the time being they were, anyways.

And, today was her first real day with the Cullen's.

Then, suddenly, there was a subtle knock at the door and shortly afterwards, the door opened.

It was Esme. She had on old clothes, but still looked like she walked straight off the scenes of Desperate Housewives, or Leave It to Beaver. Even the dots of blue and white paint on her arms and clothes did not take away from her looks. She was just naturally beautiful. Actually, Alice thought, everyone in this house was naturally beautiful. Oddly, even the boys were.

"Oh, good, you are up. Normally, I would have gotten you up hours ago, but I know that yesterday was a long and difficult day for you, so I wanted to let you sleep in," Esme said softly, walking into the room and sitting on the edge of Alice's bed. Alice moved back a little, then stilled, eyeing the older woman carefully.

Alice stared at her for a few moments, then her clock, and then back at Esme again.

"Why would you have gotten me up on a normal day? I mean, I know that it is 12:07. But, I sleep late all the time because I usually go to bed late," Alice told Esme matter of factly. There was no way in hell she was getting up at the crack ass of dawn when she rarely was even asleep by then during the summer.

Esme looked at the small girl lying in the bed. It was still hard for her to believe that Alice was fourteen years old. She looked, at the oldest, around eleven, and that was pushing it. Especially, lying in her bed with no makeup on, and her hair pointed at all angles.

"Alice, you and I will talk about it over lunch. It will just be the two of us, as I have just laid Bella down for a nap and everyone else has eaten. So, why don't you brush your teeth, wash your face, and then come downstairs," Esme said, patting Alice's leg gently before standing up.

Esme didn't wait for an answer, though. She went straight downstairs. This pretty much told Alice that when Esme had asked her to come downstairs, it had not been a question, but a demand.

Edward heard his mom talking to Alice and laughed quietly to himself. Even at eight, he knew exactly how not to push his parent's buttons. Apparently, Alice was going to have to learn the hard way. Of course, if she was anything like his older sister, Rosalie, then all she would have to worry about was his Mom. Dad would be no problem at all because Rosalie got whatever she wanted from their dad.

Like her sleeping late. Edward couldn't believe that his mom had let her sleep late at all, let alone until past noon. The only time they got to sleep past 8:30 was when they were sick. Not that he ever wanted to sleep that late. Edward was always up early. But Rosalie had told him that one day he would understand what it was like to want to sleep late.

Edward just snorted to himself as he walked upstairs into his new room and sat down at his piano, throwing his half eaten apple from earlier in the waste basket. He was also pleased to see that his mom really was close to finished with his room. He was tired of staying in Jacob's room. He really hadn't understood why he couldn't sleep in Jasper's room, but his parents had told him that it would not be fair to disrespect Jasper's privacy while he was not there. Whatever, Edward thought, Jasper was probably the most private person ever, but it really wasn't his house. He was just his stupid cousin. He only lived here some of the time anyways!

Of course, he knew that if he said that out loud he would be in serious trouble. Because, even Edward knew, deep down, that this house was, in fact, just as much Jasper's home as anyone else's. Jasper really didn't go to Aunt Kate's often because Aunt Kate was never home.

Then Edward thought about his parents and their rules. They had at least a million rules.

His parents sleep rule was that at least eight hours of sleep was needed in order for everyone to function properly, even though they had said in the past that they knew exactly how many hours of sleep each of their children needed in order for them to behave the way they were supposed to, and not be cranky. The latest the older kids were allowed to stay up, however, was 12 a.m. during the summer, and 10 p.m. during the school year. This never changed, unless someone didn't get their homework done like they were supposed to, and that usually ended up grounded and with a lecture anyways.

A few months ago, Rosalie had tried to get their parents to change their minds about her bed time, saying that it was unfair for them to make her go to bed so early when she was 16 years old. She had ended up grounded because she was not one to be able to keep her temper in check. Dad would have caved had she asked him by himself because she had him wrapped around her fingers. Their mother had told Rosalie, in no uncertain terms, that she couldn't have a later bedtime or curfew because she had to have at least those eight hours, though she really needed nine. Rosalie, thinking she knew better than their parents, thought otherwise.

Rosalie hadn't thought about just asking their dad though, and had asked both of the parental figures together one morning after breakfast. She had quickly been shot down from her hopes of a later curfew and bedtime. She would have been fine, probably, but Edward and Jacob had heard the discussion and had sat at the top of the stairs to mess with her when she was heading up to her room.

She had ended up being grounded for two weeks when she told them to both go to hell. Language was another rule in the Cullen house. You did not curse in the house, and the parents had better not find out that you had been cussing anywhere else, because that would lead to trouble just as if you had been at home in front of them. Mom especially hated foul language, though Dad thought it made you look uneducated to use vulgar terms as well.

That had not gone over well with their parents, though the boys had gotten duly chastised for teasing Rosalie. But, she had initially only been grounded for those two weeks. She had been grounded another week when she had stayed up late, and had fallen asleep in class the next day and she'd been given detention. It had been three long weeks for everyone in the house, that was for sure. Edward wasn't completely sure, but he thought Rosalie might have gotten a smack from Mom, too. Edward wished he'd have seen it if she did. It would've been pretty funny because Rosalie was bossy and he hardly ever saw her get into trouble.

Edward looked at his piano and played a few notes. Then he suddenly had a plan.

He may have had to give up his room, but he didn't have to like it.

He also knew exactly what made girls mad.

And that was when you messed with their stuff. If being Rosalie's little brother had taught him nothing else, it was that you never messed with her stuff if you didn't want to make her mad.

So, he just needed to mess with Alice's stuff.


End file.
